The Last Hurrah
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: Musashi found himself suddenly throwing a graduation party; this was especially funny because he hadn’t been planning on even going to one…. Features lime green kissing booths, punishment games and more!
1. Meet the Planners

Authors Note: There is no third year of extra curricular actives for Deimon, that hasn't changed in this story. And because this is their third year, there will be references to events in the past that may or may not be explained (for example: Musashi always looks somewhat mortified at the mention of cheerleaders that aren't Suzuna, no one actually explains why). Also, this had originally been posted on my LiveJournal back in December, but I decided to post it here (around the time of graduation) for everyone else here to see as well. It's a three part one shot. I hope you all will like!

Rating: T for language and mentions of using tasers on cheerleaders.

Summary: Musashi found himself suddenly throwing a graduation party; this was especially funny because he hadn't been planning on even going to one…. Inspired by the awesome art of nuakiire (see the link on my profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, so do not sue me for it.

Pairings: HiruMamo, light SenaSuzu, several OC pairings (ShinOC, KuritaOC,

MontaOC, SakurabaraOC, etc.), and a bizarre KidTetsuma.

Warnings: We'll have Otawara and Mizumachi in the same room, there's going to be a lack of clothing at some point.

The Last Hurrah

There was something endlessly amusing about the idea of Musashi putting on a party, Hiruma decided. The old man apparently had been commissioned to fix up some large, well-to-do restaurant that was on the top of a skyscraper in downtown Tokyo. The owners had been so _thrilled_ with the job Musashi did, they let him use the place for a private party.

Of course, Musashi hadn't even been planning to throw a party.

But since it was almost graduation, Musashi decided, why the heck not, let's throw a graduation party in one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan. The ex-kicker had been fairly smart about it too, immediately requesting the help of the three most organized people he knew: Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori, and Yukimitsu Manabu. The one arguably smart thing Musashi chose to do was involve Kurita Ryokan (who was not known for his smarts).

It didn't surprise Hiruma that Kurita had been invited to help, the five of them were all pretty good friends all things considered. Hiruma's friendship with Kurita and Musashi had started in middle school (in fact they went to the same high school so they could continue to be together). Mamori and Yukimitsu had joined the three in their second year of high school as members of the American Football Club. The American Football Club was a very tight-knit group; that part of it hadn't dissolved amongst the third years even though they were no longer apart of it.

Now the five were sitting in Musashi's home (which was a very well-built building, thank you very much). Mamori had pulled out a notebook and a pen, ready to write anything that needed writing. Kurita had brought a menu from the restaurant (apparently he'd had all the food on it and could make recommendations). Yukimitsu had a list of all the tuxedo rentals in town (since this was going to a formal affair). Musashi had brought a calendar and a list of phone numbers various people associated with the restaurant. Hiruma had his laptop ready in case they needed internet access or in case Hiruma needed something to busy himself with so that he didn't make too many snarky comments.

"I have no idea where to start." Musashi announced calmly, he'd never thrown a party before in his life.

"This is a graduation party, right?" Mamori waited for Musashi to nod before continuing, "so why don't we start with a guest list?"

"Mmm! Yeah, we'll need to know how many people we're feeding and renting for." Yukimitsu agreed.

"Fucking mother, you're in charge of that list." Hiruma announced. Mamori rolled her eyes, having given up on trying to keep Hiruma from calling her names a long time ago.

"Let's start with the five of us!" Kurita suggested. Mamori nodded and wrote down five names.

"We should invite the rest of the team too…." Yukimitsu suggested. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"No faculty." Hiruma warned Mamori before she could open her mouth. "The fucking faculty won't go to any party I'm at, so there's no point in inviting them."

"They have a good reason to not want to." Musashi pointed out casually. "Is there anyone else from Deimon we want to invite?"

"Oh! Sara and Ako!" Mamori quickly wrote down the names of her two long-time friends.

"…We're going to need more girls if they're coming." Hiruma pointed out after a few seconds. The last time Sara and Ako went to a party with Mamori that included mostly boys from the football team, things had turned rather ugly (by that we mean that Hiruma had walked away needing another Threat Notebook).

"We could invite Suzuna and the cheerleaders…." Mamori suggested. Musashi simply gave her a mortified look at the mention of the word cheerleaders.

"Still not over that old man?" Hiruma smirked, amused. Musashi chose not to say anything and instead glared at his friend.

"I'm sure Hiruma can lend you a taser…." Yukimitsu assured his friend.

"Ke ke ke!" Hiruma couldn't help but to cackle at Musashi's expense. Musashi simply glared at his friend again.

"I'm sure we can find some other girls to invite." Mamori interrupted quickly before Hiruma could make the situation worse.

"This is coming from the person who suggested the cheerleaders in the first place! Ke ke ke!" Hiruma laughed.

"You're horrible!" Mamori snapped at Hiruma, who was still too busy laughing.

"…Why don't we say that everyone should bring a date?" Yukimitsu suggested, trying to salvage the situation before brooms and guns were pulled out.

"That's a good idea." Kurita agreed.

"What if one of the girlfriends is a cheerleader?" Musashi whispered, looking fearful.

"Here's a fucking taser." Hiruma, who was now a little more somber when looking at how truly terrified his friend was, pulled a taser out of his pocket and tossed it to his friend.

Musashi simply stared at the taser in his hand for a moment, then nodded and pocketed it.

"Oh! We should invite Rikkun!" Mamori wrote down her childhood friend's name before anyone could protest.

"Oh! We should invite Ikkyu, Taka, Tetsuma, and Sakuraba!" Yukimitsu remarked. "For Monta." He added quickly.

"Then we have to invite Kid." Hiruma pointed out. "Tetsuma wouldn't come if Kid's not coming."

"Does Kid even have someone to bring as a date?" Musashi wondered.

"He can bring his locomotive wide receiver as fucking date, problem solved." Hiruma smirked, earning a glare from Mamori and a sweatdrop from everyone else.

"Why don't we invite Akaba to DJ for us?" Kurita tried to change the topic.

"Then we'll have to invite his obnoxious kicking friend…." Hiruma rolled his eyes.

"You're just being sour because Koutarou can actually dance." Mamori teased Hiruma.

"The fucking pad was fucking broken!" Hiruma hissed. Two months ago, Hiruma had lost a Dance Dance Revolution battle to Koutarou and was very unhappy about it.

"Lets invite Mizumachi and Kakei." Kurita suggested.

"And fucking four eyes, his pet monster, and that dumbass you're so fond of fatty." Hiruma suggested. Mamori sighed and wrote down 'Takami, Shin, Otawara', knowing exactly who those nicknames refereed too.

"You could be nicer about this, Hiruma." Mamori sighed, knowing that Hiruma wasn't going to listen.

"What would be the fun in that?" Hiruma gave her a feral grin.

"We might as well invite Marco and Gaou," Musashi pointed out, "and make sure to have a lot of red meat available."

"Oh! We should invite the team managers too!" Mamori wrote down a few more names.

After about 15 more minutes they had a complete list of people.

"I'll take care of invitations." Mamori announced quickly, making sure that Hiruma wouldn't be inviting people (it turned out very badly the last time that happened).

"Musashi, why don't you call the restaurant and give them a rough estimate for the amount of people we'll be having?" Yukimitsu suggested, Musashi nodded, agreeing. The ex-kicker got up and went to go make the call.

"I'll take care of the tuxedos." Hiruma smirked, pulling out his infamous Threat Notebook. "And set up a discount for the dresses." No one made any move to stop him.

"I'll set up a menu and song list with Kurita and Akaba." Yukimitsu decided.

"They want to know the date!" Musashi called from the kitchen.

"Pick one! This is your fucking party!" Hiruma called back.

Musashi returned a few minutes later and announced the date of their graduation party.

**-****End part 1****-**

Please review!


	2. Following Plans

Author's Note: When I originally wrote this, back in December, I happened to have written this entire chapter in a room that was 45°F. That was probably one of my most miserable writing experiences ever. Anyways, here's your update.

Summary: Last part we had mention of Hiruma losing a DDR competition to Koutarou (the kicker for Bando), and a mention of Musashi having had some horrible experience with the Deimon cheerleaders.

The Last Hurrah

"Musashi, who's paying for this?" Kurita couldn't help but wonder as he looked over the large invite list.

"…Good question." Musashi consented after a minute.

"Wait a minute, you're planning to throw one of the largest graduation parties in town and you don't know where the funds are coming from?" Yukimitsu's glasses tipped to the side in awe.

"I did tell you that I've never done this before." Musashi reminded everyone. "Besides, I thought Hiruma could handle everything finically."

Hiruma simply quirked an eyebrow at his friend, it didn't surprise him that Musashi just assumed Hiruma could generate a large amount of money in a short period of time, but it wasn't something Hiruma really wanted to do at that moment.

"Why don't we figure out how much this will cost then figure out where the funds are coming from?" Mamori suggested, already preparing herself for the large, nasty number.

"…I think I can count on my mom for some money." Yukimitsu mused for a moment, he came from a rich family after all.

"Let's worry about that when we actually have price figures, Yuki-san." Mamori tried to divert the topic back to how much this was going to cost, not how much they had to pay for it.

"The only real expense is going to be the food," Hiruma pointed out, "since fucking sunglasses will DJ for free and everyone will be responsible for their own clothes."

"What about decorations?" Kurita couldn't help but to ask.

"There are decorations?" Musashi hadn't been invited to many parties either it seemed.

"…Yes, parties usually have fucking decorations that are fucking appropriate for whatever the party is being held for." Hiruma sounded somewhat sarcastic and serious at the same time. "If you'd been paying less attention to those cheerleaders and more attention to the room you were in, you would have noticed that old man."

"Hiruma!" Mamori smacked him on the head. "You know better than to talk about _that!"_

For a fleeting moment Musashi considered tasering Hiruma, but then recalled that the chances of success were low and the consequences for failure were not worth the initial attempt.

"Quit fucking hitting me!" Hiruma hissed back at her, during this last year Mamori had taken to hitting Hiruma's head when he got too unruly (and was successful most attempts). Her response was to glare.

"Why don't we make the decorations ourselves?" Yukimitsu suggested.

"What kind of things are we making?" Musashi asked, "I can probably take care of that myself."

"What kind of space are we dealing with?" Mamori asked. "If it's possible, we should have a dance floor."

"They have a stage and a dance floor." Musashi answered.

"We should run paper chains around the edge of the dance floor!" Kurtia suggested enthusiastically.

"Why not run them around the fucking walls too?" Hiruma snorted. "We're having a formal party, why would we use childish decorations, fatty?"

"Why not run some ribbon then?" Yukimitsu suggested. "Or curtains if we really wanted to get fancy…."

"There are already curtains on the walls…." Musashi remarked.

"Maybe we should look at the place before we decide how to decorate it." Mamori remarked with a sweatdrop.

"You and fatty handle decorations then." Hiruma delegated. "Let me know if you need some 'volunteers'."

"Hiruma, why don't you and I keep track of the accounts?" Yukimitsu suggested, Hiruma made an agreeing noise.

"What should I do?" Musashi found himself with no tasks.

"Write a welcome speech." Hiruma answered. "It's your fucking party."

"You can come up with other kinds of evening entertainment." Yukimitsu suggested. "I'll give you some videos of my mom's parties."

"Let's adjourn for now and get started." Mamori suggested as she finished writing up everyone some 'to do' lists.

"Fatty, make sure fucking mother doesn't make the banner personally." Hiruma ordered Kurita.

"Hiruma!"

**-the next day, with Hiruma-**

The first thing on Hiruma's to do list (which he would never admit was damn convenient) was to set up discounted tuxedo rentals. He found a conveniently located rental place and walked inside, recognizing two of the workers as people in his Notebook. They recognized him too.

"Hiruma-san!" Both workers sounded tense and startled.

"Where's your manager?" Hiruma asked them nicely, both boys jumped and ran into the back. It did not take too long for the manager to come out.

"Hello sir, could you help me?" Hiruma asked the man sweetly.

"Why the heck do you need my help?" The manager grunted, pissed about this distraction.

"My friend is holding a formal party and we're planning to have the tuxedos rented from this fine establishment." Hiruma began, smirking evilly. "Most of your patrons don't have a lot of money, so we want a discount."

"I don't give discounts." The manager told Hiruma flatly.

Hiruma opened the Threat Notebook and showed the man a single picture. "Are you sure?"

"H-how!?" The manager gasped in horror.

"Do you want me spreading this?" Hiruma taunted waving the picture. "I'm sure your wife would like-"

"R-right! So how many people would I be expecting?" The manager was eager to please Hiruma now. "Our discounts vary depending on the amount of patrons involved."

"Here's a list." Hiruma held up a copy of the invite list that had only the males on it.

"How's about 40% off all rentals?" The manager offered, seeing the long list.

"45%." Hiruma bargained.

"Deal."

**-with Kurita and Mamori-**

The two had arrived at the venue of their party. Musashi was right, there were already classy curtains around the rooms. The tables were already covered with fine linens and vases.

"We only really need a few banners, I suppose." Mamori commented as the walked around the empty restaurant. "We could play with the table arrangement…."

"We could set up some video games in this side room for the Brothers." Kurtia pointed to what must have been a private party room.

"And set up a dance contest!" Mamori's eyes lit up.

"I don't think Hiruma will like that idea so much…." Kurita muttered.

**-with Yukimitsu and Musashi-**

"…These seem to be very boring." Musashi remarked after they finished another video of party footage.

"Yeah, formal parties kind of are." Yukimitsu admitted.

"I'm never going to live this down if I throw a party like that." Musashi decided.

"Why don't we combine the aspects of a formal party with a fun party? As long as we don't make a mess, I don't think anyone's going to mind." Yukimitsu suggested.

"What makes a party 'fun'?" Musashi couldn't help but to ask.

"Games usually." Yukimitsu remarked.

"What games?"

_'This is going to be a long day….'_ Yukimitsu couldn't help but to think to himself.

**-back to Hiruma-**

To Hiruma's chagrin, the dress store he picked already had a group discount program in place. But since the discount wasn't nearly enough, Hiruma bargained using his Notebook and fixed the deal so it was more appropriate for the party.

After exiting the store Hiruma found his cell phone ringing.

"Hello." Hiruma said into the phone.

_"U-umm! Hi, this is Kobayakawa Sena." _Sena introduced himself.

"Fucking shrimp! What the hell are you calling me for?" Hiruma demanded in his usual gruff manner, though privately he was very curious why the runningback was calling him.

_"I meant to call Musashi-san, I pressed the wrong number."_ Sena explained quickly.

"…Is this about his fucking party?" Hiruma knew that Sena had no real reason to be calling Musashi about anything, it seemed reasonable to assume it was about the party.

_"Yes."_ Sena admitted.

"The fucking old man doesn't really know what he's doing, I'll answer it." Hiruma told Sena.

_"Umm, how serious is this 'bring a date' thing?"_ Sena asked.

"If you don't bring a date, you get a Punishment Game." Hiruma was smirking like a maniac.

_"O-okay then. …Um, Hiruma-san, who are you bringing?"_ Sena asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"None of your business!" Hiruma snapped into the phone and hung up. The ex-quarterback stopped and looked back at the dress shop. He opened his phone and dialed.

_"Hello?"_ The girl on the other end asked.

"Hey, Anezaki, wanna go to the old man's fucking party with me?" Hiruma asked.

_"Eh!?"_ Came the surprised response on the other end.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Hiruma told her as he took a good look at the display in the dress shop. "Wear black." He hung up.

**-a bit of time passes-**

It hadn't been intentional, Hiruma would recall later, to have the invitation list spiral out of control like it did. After having invited Kid, Tetsuma, and Riku, several other members of the Wild Gunmans had demanded that they get to come to celebrate Kid and Tetsuma's gradation. Soon normal students of Seibu were demanding the same thing. Musashi had calmly allowed them to come under the condition they helped pay for the party. Something similar happened at all the other schools in the Tokyo district and even Teikoku, which isn't even a Tokyo school! Thankfully the restaurant had been very understanding about the entire affair and just asked to have an exact number of attendees within five days of the party.

It hadn't helped that somehow Musashi's party had been dubbed 'the coolest party' by all the popular people.

Now that the Deimon graduation party had turned into a Tokyo area graduation party, each school sent some representative that was going to talk. Which meant that Musashi had to create a speech schedule (though the organizers knew that the only speech anyone would be listening to was Musashi's welcoming speech since Hiruma said he'd ensure the attention of the audience).

Like all good parties, this one had a theme; the theme had wound up being 'formal football' (this was due to lack of creativity on Musashi's part). Which meant you could wear your football uniform instead of a tuxedo if you wanted to (it had been made very clear to Sena that he _had_ to go as Eyeshield 21). Somewhere someone spread a rumor of Hiruma giving Punishment Games to those who did not have dates, so several almost-graduates went running around trying to find a date.

Mamori got asked to go to the party at least once a day. She'd only smile and tell the poor boy that she already had one. For once, Mamori was grateful to Hiruma had decided to be her date, it saved her the trouble of picking on herself. There was of course, a lot of speculation about who she had accepted as her date (Hiruma was never guessed).

There was a rumor that Hiruma was dragging a prostitute to the party, Hiruma made no move to deny the claim other than giving the person suggesting this was true an 'are you out of your fucking mind' look.

Some people had some serious problems finding a date. Sena was afraid to ask any girl for fear of both being rejected and being killed by other girls' jealousy. Musashi had trouble finding a girl that wasn't already taken and not a cheerleader. Kid had trouble finding a girl for Tetsuma since Tetsuma wouldn't ask a girl on his own. Monta had jokingly asked Mamori (he'd finally gotten over his crush) and was mildly surprised to hear she already had a date.

"Who are you planning to ask, Monta?" Sena asked his friend at the end of practice.

"I'm going to ask Aiko in class 1-3." Monta admitted after a while. Aiko was a little, slightly chubby girl who always had an unflattering hair style. She went to all the games and always cheered for Monta. "She's a nice girl and I don't think anyone's going to ask her…." Monta blushed slightly.

"I don't know who to ask." Sena admitted after a moment.

"You're _not_ asking Suzuna!?" Monta stared at his friend like had grown another head.

"I think she's been asked…." Sena admitted.

"Sheesh! Sena you have enough courage to get tackled by Shin-san and not enough to ask your girlfriend to a dance!?" Monta shook his head. "That's Max Lame."

"Sena!" Suzuna skated up to Sena looking pissed.

"Suzuna-chan!" Sena responded nervously.

"Are we going to Musa-chan's party together or not!?" The cheerleader demanded.

"We are?" Sena guessed that was the correct answer.

"Then why haven't you asked me?" Suzuna was glaring the glare that all boyfriends fear. Monta walked away, knowing better than to get involved in that conversation.

"I-I thought that you were already asked and-" Sena babbled.

"I wanted to go with you!" Suzuna snapped and smacked Sena's head.

"I'm sorry!" Sena dropped to his knees and bowed. The Huh Brothers walked by.

"Poor Suzuna…." Kuroki muttered.

"It can't be helped, Sena's still somewhat spineless." Juumonji shook his head.

"At least he's good at apologizing." Togano observed.

"Joy!" Komusubi exclaimed as he ran up to the Brothers. During the last year, the three Brothers had finally gotten strong enough to understand Power-Go, but none of them were very confident with it.

"The girl you asked said yes." Juumonji got an enthusiastic nod of confirmation.

"Ask?" Komusubi asked them.

"You're asking us if our girls said yes, right?" Togano got a nod.

"They did." Juumonji assured the short lineman.

"Fugo!" Komusubi raised his arm victoriously. If Kurita had been there he would have kindly explained that Komusubi had said 'This is most wonderful, now we don't have to suffer a Punishment Game!'

"Fugo!" The Brothers agreed. Kurita would have translated this as something on the lines of 'Indeed it is a good day, we do not have to suffer unspeakable humiliation at the hands of our ex-captain!'

Musashi came running up to the group, his face full of relief.

"Musashi-sempai!" Monta called to the ex-kicker as he walked out of the clubhouse.

"Musashi!" The Huh Brothers and Komusubi called out in greeting.

"I got a date!" Musashi cried, excited. Earlier he had spent about an hour in the football clubhouse lamenting his lack of success.

"Really!?"

"Who is it?" Suzuna demanded.

"Sara, she's some friend of Mamori's." Musashi answered.

"You asked Mamori-neechan for help didn't you?" Sena guessed.

"Actually, I asked Hiruma for help." Musashi corrected them. "Apparently everyone's been assuming that Sara's been asked."

"That's boring." Suzuna snorted.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kuroki announced.

"After we finish cleaning up from practice." Sena gave the Brothers a look. "Unless you want me to give you a Punishment Game…." Sena had learned about Punishment Games from Hiruma, the more extreme, the more motivated the team was. Sena wasn't as good a judge of what was physically possible for his teammates, so his Punishment Games often made Hiruma's look tame in comparison. Thankfully, Sena was not as quick to administer them.

It was no surprise that the Brothers broke their 40 yard dash records to comply.

"Hey Sena, I was wondering if I could count on the team to help me arrange tables the day of the party." Musashi asked the new football captain.

"Sure." Sena nodded. "When should we be there?"

"Four hours before, Anezaki and Hiruma made up the table arrangements…. They don't seem possible." Musashi sighed.

"Okay, we'll see you then!" Sena wished the party planner well and ran off to join his teammates in the clubhouse.

_=_=_=_=_=_

And before you ask, Sena does administer more than one punishment game next update. Please comment!


	3. Plans Executed

Author' Note: Well, here's the last chapter and I hope you like it. This is a rather fun installment and by far my favorite part of the entire story. Please enjoy and thank you all that read it.

Summary: The party is about to start!

The Last Hurrah

True to their word, the Deimon Devil Bats had shown up four hours before the party started to move tables. Every one of them was wearing their football uniform. Entering the restaurant proper, they saw Hiruma sitting on a table laughing hard enough that he was crying.

"Huh?" "Huuh?" **"Huuuh!?"** "Han!"

Translation of the last statement (as it was in Power-Go): "What. The. Hell!? Hiruma's laughing his ass off for no reason!"

"Ke ke ke! Fucking old man!" Hiruma pointed at Musashi, still unable to calm his laughing. Musashi was still wearing his school uniform and seemed as impassive as usual.

"What happened?" Sena couldn't help but to ask.

"Its how Musashi paid for the party," Yukimitsu explained, "he got all the other schools to contribute since they were sending more people, right? Well, he set it up so that they all covered Deimon too."

"Ah-ha-ha! Hiruma-san is laughing in victory!" Taki announced, doing the splits.

"No." All the other Devil Bats corrected Taki automatically.

"Impossible!" Taki fell over comically.

"No, Hiruma's laughing because this is the first time Musashi has manipulated anyone else into paying for him." Kurita explained quickly.

"I suppose that would be extremely funny to Hiruma-sempai…." Monta consented.

"Here's the arrangement plans." Kurita handed them a picture that had been drawn with a ruler and a black sharpie (Mamori had drawn them up). Mamori walked over to Hiruma and smacked his head again. This spurred another argument between the two that everyone ignored.

"Juumonji, go take the defense and cover these two rooms." Sena delegated. "All of us on offence will handle these two rooms. Kurita and Musashi can handle these rooms." The rooms delegated to Musashi and Kurita were smallest.

"We'll meet up when we finish." Juumonji assured Sena, then proceeded to lead Deimon's defense into the far rooms in the restaurant. Because of their success last year, Sena had so many people joining the football club that he was able to make a defensive roster, an offensive roster, and a complete bench roster.

"Look at Sena!" Mamori tugged on Hiruma's sleeve, pointing to her little brother with pride.

"Shrimp's really come a long way." Hiruma admitted, smiling a little as he watched the Devil Bats move around tables as a seamless unit.

"He's grown into a man!" Mamori sniffed, she was partly true, Sena had put on a good five inches this last school year.

"Tch. He's not a man yet." Hiruma corrected her with a smirk. "Shrimp still has to finish growing a spine." Mamori turned around and quirked an eyebrow at Hiruma.

"A real man has the guts to ask his girlfriend out to a dance." Hiruma answered simply.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Mamori eyed Hiruma suspiciously. He just gave her an honest, toothy grin. Mamori sighed and shook her head.

"Ya ha, I have a boyfriend that lacks romantic sense!" Mamori threw her arms up into the air theatrically.

"Ya damn ha." Hiruma agreed with a smirk. Mamori smacked his head again.

"What gives!?" Hiruma growled at her.

"You're supposed to be setting up the video games." Mamori poked his nose and turned on her heel to start arranging vases on the tables that had been put in place. Hiruma shook his head and entered the room where Kurita and Musashi were setting up a row of tables.

"How'd it go?" Kurita asked.

"Touchdown." Hiruma answered, looking smug.

"Only you would describe getting a girlfriend like scoring a touchdown." Musashi chuckled.

"Says the old fool who can't get a date on his own." Hiruma rolled his eyes at Musashi.

"Who'd you invite, Kurita?" Musashi asked, changing the subject.

"Tama-chan from class 3-2." Kurita answered.

"…Wasn't she the president of the cooking club last year?" Hiruma furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to recall the girl's face.

"Yeah, she makes the best cookies!" Kurita answered excitedly. "This is our first real date."

Hiruma nearly dropped the TV he was carrying and Musashi stopped moving and got a gut full of table.

"Eh?" Kurita couldn't help but to be a little confused by his friends' antics.

"You got a girlfriend without us knowing!?" The other two boys shared stunned looks.

"I thought Hiruma would just find out and tell you." Kurita had made a fairly safe assumption, but Hiruma did occasionally miss things. "Or confront me in front of you if he thought I was dating anyone."

"Congratulations fatty, you're the first person to get a girlfriend under my nose." Hiruma announced as he put the TV down.

"Wow, there was a first." Musashi looked mock-awed. Hiruma punched his friends shoulder with a growl.

"You'll like her, I'm sure!" Kurita assured Hiruma.

"Whatever." Hiruma remarked dismissively.

**-later, once the other guests have arrived-**

**"Hello everyone and welcome to Takekura Gen's rather infamous graduation party!"** Akaba announced into the microphone as he read off the speech card Hiruma had given him (Yukimitsu did most of the writing for these).

The resulting cheering forced Akaba to stop and wait for it to die down. He stood on the stage wearing a very smart looking navy tuxedo that went perfectly with his red hair. Akaba was one of the few football players that hadn't bothered with a uniform. He coughed a few times into the microphone to try and hint to the crowd they should calm down. After that failed Akaba tried another tactic.

**"Hiruma Youichi would like to inform everyone that he brought both guns and his Notebook tonight."** At the word 'Hiruma' the room was silent. **"First off, I'd like to personally introduce the organizers of tonight's soiree, please give them a warm welcome!"**

Again the crowd burst into cheers, but these were much more controlled. Musashi stepped out onto the stage with Sara on his arm. Despite the Mohawk, Musashi did clean up nicely in a tuxedo, Sara wore a pretty green dress that matched Musashi's tie nicely.

**"Here we have Takekura Gen himself and his lovely date Sara."** Akaba introduced the two. The cheers increased in volume. Akaba handed Musashi the microphone.

**"Hello."** Musashi began, feeling a small bit of stage fright for the first time in his life. The crowd calmed and looked at him intently. **"Uh, thank you for coming,"** more cheering, **"this is the first party I've ever thrown in my life, so I wish everyone here a good time. And I'd like to have a round of applause for my fellow organizers, this party couldn't have happened without them."**

On cue, Yukimitsu, Kurita, Mamori, and Hiruma stepped onto the stage (Hiruma was carrying an AK-49 on his shoulder). The crowd kept on clapping, though everyone visibly tensed when Hiruma stepped onto the stage. Yukimitsu had, to no one's surprise, gotten himself a brown tuxedo. Kurita was wearing your typical penguin tuxedo, which was remarkably flattering on him. Mamori was wearing a classy black cocktail dress. And Hiruma had chosen the James Bond style of dress (which complemented his gun nicely).

**"I'm sure everyone from Deimon recognizes these faces."** Musashi couldn't help but to be amused at how many people in the room cowered at the sight of Hiruma. **"Yukimitsu Manabu helped me keep track of the accounts, organize tonight's entertainment, and provided useful critique when Hiruma was too busy laughing his ass off."**

Several people gasped when they heard Musashi tease Hiruma. Those from Deimon saw this action as something fairly common place and were completely unphased.

**"This here is Kurita Ryokan, my old, old friend. The biggest help he provided was holding Hiruma back that one time he got pissed at the wiring and tried to set it on fire."** Only the people from Deimon had the courage to laugh at the joke. **"Kurita also set up our dinner menu and organized a special dish for Gaou."** Gaou let out a primal roar of appreciation that translated as 'Thanks man! I owe you one!' in Power-Go. There was an awkward applause while people eyed Gaou wearily.

**"Anezaki Mamori made the lot of us endless amounts of lists to keep us organized, always made sure we were hydrated, and was willing to be a voice of reason while the rest of us were being clueless guys."** Mamori got lots of cheers, along with 'be my girlfriend!' from several voices. Mamori blushed and looked to Musashi for help. **"Uh… Anezaki already has a boyfriend, he's her date this evening."** Several boys sighed in defeat.

**"And here we have Hiruma Youichi, one of my best friends and one of the most crazy people I know. Hiruma got us the discounts for the clothes this evening, he also made sure there wouldn't be any faculty or visits from the cops tonight."** The students from Zokugaku cheered extremely loudly when they heard that bit of news. **"He's also volunteered to be personally responsible for discipline tonight."** That comment was met with silence.

**"Hiruma also provided good council in the choice of tonight's DJ and music selection. And he would also like to announce that he is going to have a dance off with Koutarou and quote 'kick his fucking ass at real dancing'."** Musashi grinned while Hiruma glared at him murderously. That, Musashi had decided, was one of Yukimitsu's better ideas for entertainment.

**"There are a few key people here tonight that I would like to call to your attention."** Musashi distracted the crowd from panicking by giving them a new topic. **"We'll start with the organizer's dates. This here is Karin of Teikoku."** Karin, the infamous female quarterback for the Teikoku Alexanders, walked up and put her arm around Yukimitsu's. She was wearing an adorable pink dress that complemented Yukimitsu's earth colored tuxedo.

"Yukimitsu, you dog!" Someone from the Devil Bats called to the ex-receiver. Several other members of the Devil Bats made cat calls at Yukimitsu until Sena shut them up with the words 'Punishment Game'.

**"This is Tama." **A brown haired girl with chocolate eyes walked onto the stage. She wasn't terribly remarkable physically, her light blue dress did nothing to help with her lack of features. No one was surprised when she latched herself nervously onto Kurita's arm.

**"And these two went with each other."** Musashi pointed at Mamori and Hiruma, making everyone in the crowd gasp (with the exception of the Devil Bats who had seen this moment coming from a mile away). Hiruma threw his arm around Mamori's waist and stole the mike from Musashi.

**"Any of you make a move on my girl, I'll fucking kill you!"** Hiruma promised the crowd in his usual, crude fashion. Mamori smacked him on the head and took the mike from him. She handed it back to Musashi.

**"You two are a remarkably complementary pair."** Musashi observed. **"Anezaki told me earlier that she'd keep her boyfriend fairly contained this evening, so that the rest of us can enjoy the party. And the last person I'll introduce tonight is our DJ Akabane Hayato. …Uh, well, go enjoy yourselves."**

"I'm going to kill you, old man." Hiruma hissed as they stepped off the stage.

"Whatever." Musashi told him dismissively, knowing that Hiruma would have his hands completely full with Mamori. To no one's great surprise Koutarou leaped onto the stage and took the microphone from Akaba before he could say anything.

**"Hiruma Youichi, I accept your challenge!"** Koutarou was posing; he was wearing a forest green tuxedo as opposed to the football uniform. Hiruma shot Musashi another murderous glare.

"I'm going to kill you painfully slow." Hiruma vowed.

"I wish you luck dancing," Musashi began with a small grin, "it'd be a shame if you lost in front of your girlfriend."

Yukitmitsu realized why Musashi enjoyed poking Hiruma's buttons so much, watching the demonic teen's face change colors was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

**"Before our dance-off starts, all dateless people must report to the stage for a Punishment Game."**Akaba announced. The people who lacked dates were mostly from Teikoku (which included Yamato), though notably both Satake and Yamaoka (the old helpers from the basketball club) and Gaou were all dateless. Hiruma and Sena stepped onto the stage as well.

**"Ah, and here are the masters of the Punishment Game: our own Devil Bat Captains!"** Akaba announced. **"Give it up for the Commander from Hell, Hiruma Youichi and Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena!"** Loud applause and cheers filled the room.

"Yamato-san!" Sena blinked at his fellow runningback. "How did you manage to get up here?"

"…Couldn't decide." Yamato admitted with a blush. Hiruma smirked at the runningback.

**"We'll start with Gaou."** Akaba smirked and handed Hiruma the mike.

**"As punishment, you must admit that Kurita is a better center than you are in front of all these people."** Hiruma announced, making the crowd 'oo'.

"Kurita _is_ a better center than me." Gaou admitted thoughtfully. Today Gaou had chosen to go with his football uniform, mouth piece and all (the lights reflecting off the mouth piece made a few unfortunate souls become temporally blinded).

"…That was remarkably anti-climatic." Sena muttered as Gaou stepped off the stage.

"Tch. It's not like there's anything I can really do to punish that monster." Hiruma snorted and proceeded to make the students from Teikoku admit all sorts of embarrassing things in front of the large crowd. Several people were laughing shamelessly at these people.

"Here." Hiruma handed the mike to Sena when it came time to do Yamato's punishment.

**"Umm… you're going to run…,"** Sena paused as he thought about something, **"a kissing booth!"**

Hiruma smirked, content to see that Sena really did have the makings of a good captain in him.

"Kissing booth!?" Yamato was alarmed.

**"By yourself! Right now!"** Sena demanded. This earned endless squeals from the crowd female crowd. Yamato walked off the stage to see that someone had built a kissing booth by the side of the stage (that someone was Musashi two hours ago).

Hiruma kicked Sena on the ass.

**"…Thank you for the praise?"** Sena rubbed his sore bum. **"And you two from the basketball club…."**

The boys stared at Sena expectantly.

**"Get to work as waiters all night."** Sena ordered them. Hiruma pulled out uniforms for the boys from nowhere. Akaba got the mike back.

**"I suppose it's only fair to go easy on people who've traveled so far to get here. All of the kissing booth funds will be directly donated to funding football programs at the middle school level."** Akaba was a good master of ceremonies, making people laugh when he cracked a joke. **"It's a pity Sakuraba can't join the kissing booth."** Several girls sighed in agreement.

"My girlfriend will kill me!" Sakuraba protested uselessly from the back of the crowd.

"Which is exactly why it's a pity." Hiruma muttered as he and Sena got off the stage.

"Hiruma, you shouldn't wish people death like that." Sena muttered, trying to dissuade Hiruma from being himself.

"Shrimp, your fucking persuasive skills need a lot of work." Hiruma observed.

**"Now we will have the dance-off! Will Hiruma Youichi please return to the stage?"** Akaba announced as Koutarou leaped onto the stage, looking around expectantly.

"You have fucking dance-offs on fucking dance floors!" Hiruma retorted as he stepped onto the empty dance floor. Koutarou jumped down onto the dance floor beside Hiruma.

**"Fu fu fu…. We'll have the reigning DDR champion start."** Akaba announced. **"Any requests?"** Akaba directed this at the crowd.

Hiruma took the moment of the chaos of the crowd's incoherent yelling to sign Mamori several instructions. Hiruma wanted a particular song and the only way he was going to get it was if someone yelled the idea at Akaba loud enough.

"Caramelldansen!" [1] Someone convinced Kurita and Gaou to bellow, the resulting sound wave was enough to shake the entire building.

**"…Caramelldansen it is then."** Akaba looked like he had just spent the last several minutes in a tornado, tied to a telephone pole; this was a side effect of having the sound blast directed at him. Hiruma had enough composure to pull out a camera and snap a photo while everyone was recovering from the sound. When Mamori got back to her feet Hiruma signed her to have Kurita and Gaou make his request as well.

Mamori shook her head and disappeared into the crowd as Koutarou began to swing his hips to the music and make bunny ears on his head. Hiruma simply smirked, there was only really one way to dance to Caramelldansen and it made everyone look like a fool (with perhaps the exception of Taki, but he was a fool to begin with). Several other people in the crowd found themselves joining in.

About half way through the song Hiruma caught Yukimitsu and Musashi sharing evil smirks with one another. That's when the devious ex-quarterback realized he'd played right into their hands. The two were probably going to make him make a fool of himself Caramelldansen…. That might have worked if the victim was anyone but Hiruma Youichi.

After the end of the song there was a lot of clapping and cheering. Koutarou posed and brushed his hair theatrically like he always did.

"Ke ke ke! You're a one trick pony!" Hiruma taunted.

**"I'll be taking requests for Hiruma now."** Akaba said, only to have a broom slam down on the table beside him. Frozen in awe, the crowd stared at Anezaki Mamori with standing on Akaba's table with broom in hand.

"There's a little something _I_ want to see…." Mamori's eyes were dark and challenging. Hiruma found himself wondering if perhaps he had managed to rub off a little too much on his girlfriend over the years, because right now she the scariest thing he had ever seen.

Akaba wordlessly handed her the mike. Mamori simply pushed the microphone away and began messing with the music selection herself. Akaba watched over her, praying that she didn't damage his equipment.

**"…Looks like we're going to have a surprise…." ** Akaba announced after Mamori pushed in a CD and began messing with the track number.

"Take off your jacket." Mamori warned Hiruma with her finger on the play button. Hiruma took off his tuxedo coat and handed it to a conveniently on hand Sena.

Hiruma raised his hand and signed 'bring it on'. Mamori hit play and the music began. The song was 'The Mob Goes Wild' by Clutch [2], which had not been Hiruma's original selection, but was just as appropriate for what he wanted to do. It was not an easily danceable song, mainly because of its nature as a rock song (which is designed for moshing and not much else).

Of course Hiruma had put on a much better show.

**"We have a clear winner here."** Akaba remarked offhandedly while the crowd demanded an encore. **"It's now time for open dancing and open gaming."** Akaba decided to be somewhat evil and start the real dancing with Spice Girls (which does make for good dancing music despite how cliché it is). Hiruma and Koutarou both abandoned the dance floor before either got trapped by dancers of questionable quality. Hiruma found himself sitting on top of the kissing booth because there was sudden lack of floor space.

"…Who'd have thought that Sena had this kind of evil in him?" Yamato muttered to himself while he waited for the girl at the front of the line to get out her money.

"Ke ke ke!" Hiruma popped his head down into Yamato's sight, surprising the man.

"…This is all your fault isn't it?" Yamato glared at him.

"The booth really was the shrimp's own idea. I'm the one that told him there was an 80% chance of you showing up here without a date." Hiruma cackled; it was the absolute truth, not that Yamato would be able to comfortably believe that.

"Who the heck paints a kissing booth lime green?" Yamato couldn't help but to ask.

"Three delinquent brothers with too much time on their hands." Hiruma answered, pulling his head back up. He saw an opportunity to land and took it. Yamato proceeded to kindly take the money from the next girl in line then get tackled by her.

Hiruma looked around and realized faintly that there was a very small chance he'd be able to find Sena and his jacket that night, especially with the insanely large amount of people that wanted to talk or dance with the runningback. Hiruma did, however, quickly find Musashi who was holding onto his gun.

_'There's no way I'm going to be able to get over there without fatty….'_ Hiruma observed that the ex-kicker was surrounded with guests that were trying to brown nose him (since if you were putting on the coolest party in town, you obviously were at the top of the social ladder). Hiruma sighed and consented to the fact he would be without arms or jacket for a majority of the evening.

Suddenly something grabbed his ear and pulled, hard. Hiruma found himself turning and facing Mamori. He couldn't help but to smirk, he did get to have her all night.

"Last time I checked you weren't masochistic, is there something you need to be telling me?" Mamori demanded half-jokingly.

"Just celebrating that I get to play with the best guns." Hiruma assured her looking right at her breasts to make his implication clear as day.

"You're horrible!" Mamori hissed at him.

"Let's get out of this mass of idiots." Hiruma grabbed her hand and pulled her outside onto the terrace. Hiruma sat on the railing and looked out into the party. Kurita and Gaou were playing a game of midget toss (tossing Raimon and Komusubi interchangeably). Musashi was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the social spotlight, but the Huh Brothers, lead by Suzuna in her agent outfit, were coming up and breaking the crowd up to give the man some space. Yukimitsu and Karin were standing next to Taka, Aiko, and some small black haired girl that was presumably Taka's date. The three were engaged in a pretty merry conversation if the laugher was anything to judge by. Taki was with Akaba dancing on the stage where all the spot lights were. Sena was still trapped by the crowd of people that were all too eager to see him. Ishimaru, the ever unnoticeable guy, was standing next to an equally unnoticeable girl and having a conversation with Unsui Kongo; all three were smiling.

"I never though that Ishimaru and Unsui would get along so well…." Mamori commented, having managed to notice the oblique people easily.

"Ke ke ke!" Hiruma snickered. "You should have seen the look on fucking dreads' face when he found out that his no-name brother got invited to this party when he wasn't!"

"…I bet you have that on film." Mamori rolled her eyes, though inwardly she was happy for Unsui.

"Well, fatty did say that dreads wasn't allowed to come, who am I to deny my friend?" Hiruma batted his eyes 'innocently'.

"It's probably for the better, Agon-san is always calling people 'trash'." Mamori hadn't been all that thrilled about the idea of inviting Agon.

"Old man's still holding a grudge for dreads kicking fatty out of Shinryuuji." Hiruma commented off-handedly. Mamori, having known Hiruma all these years, understood that he had meant that _he_ was holding that grudge.

"Was it really fair to make Yamato run a kissing booth all night?" Mamori couldn't help but pity the runningback, there was very little skin on his face that didn't have lipstick on it and his lips looked painfully swollen.

"It _was_ shrimp's idea, not mine." Hiruma pointed out. "You should be taking that one up with your little bratty brother."

"Is that …Shin?" Mamori was staring at Shin Seijuro, who was currently wearing only a pair of boxers.

"...He's drunk." Hiruma commented.

"Don't tell me! Someone from Zokugaku must have spiked the punch!" Mamori was about to go tromping into the room when Hiruma grabbed her arm.

"Those idiots from Zokugaku are _not_ stupid enough to try and spike the punch on my watch." Hiruma pointed out. "Fucking glasses told me that Shin was drunk before he arrived."

"…Why?" Mamori was a little stunned.

"It's the only way he can tolerate being around his date, apparently." Hiruma shrugged. "Apparently Shin pays a little too much attention to the fucking dumbass when he's drunk." Otawara, to no one's real surprise, was already pantless. In fact, the Oujou University Lineman's complete lack of pants wasn't even noticed by most guests (with the exception of those from Teikoku, who were completely mortified).

"Do you think we should have put in something about Otawara and Mizumachi's habits of removing clothes in the invitations?" Mamori felt bad for the Teikoku students.

"Did you forget who you are talking to fucking girlfriend?" Hiruma smirked. "Why would I regret not doing the Alexanders such a courtesy?"

"If you plan to keep me as a girlfriend you better learn to at least pretend to be sympathetic." Mamori gave Hiruma a look.

"You shouldn't be complaining." Hiruma told her as he set his hand carefully on her hip and began to pull her close. "Everyone's having a good time, isn't that the point of a party?"

"I don't think Yamato is having a good time." Mamori looked away from Hiruma stubbornly, though she did not pull away.

"There isn't a guy in this world that's going to complain about being kissed by several good-looking girls in one night." Hiruma assured her. "Not even myself."

"Oh?" Mamori turned back and met his mischievous eye.

"You're pretty enough to count as several good-looking girls." Hiruma told her, smiling as he tugged his tie a little looser.

"…Nice save." Mamori smirked slightly and kissed the ex-quarterback.

Musashi's timing with cameras wasn't that great, so he only got a picture of the two just before they were kissing. But that was the better picture, in Musashi's mind's eye, because who the heck would want a picture of Hiruma kissing, he looked more awkward than Kurita did in a cheerleading uniform!

"Nice party." Someone commented from Musashi's left.

"Yeah, it's a good party." Musashi agreed. "A very good party."

**-****End Part 3****-**

[1] - Caramelldansen, just youtube 'caramelldansen eyeshield 21' and you'll find a video with Hiruma doing it.

[2] - The Mob Goes Wild is by Clutch.

End

Thank you for reading!


End file.
